Tag, You're It!
by BloodyBlossoms
Summary: Kagome and sesshomaru get pulled into a game of tag. What happens when sesshomaru is it? Let the Sexy game of chase begin! Complete 3-Shot sess/kag. Rated M for lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 7 years sine the day Kagome was pulled through the well, landing her 500 years in the past. Since then she has traveled along side her companions searching for the shards of the jewel she shattered. During that time she came to terms with the fact that her and inuyasha would never be together and thet what they felt for one another was more of a bond between best friends or siblings, not a romantic one. A little over a year ago Sesshomaru, jaken, and rin joined the group in the mutal intrest of destroying Naraku. Kagome discovered the longer they all traveled together, the more he was opening up to everyone, and that at times, he could be just as much of a hentai as miroku could. This left her red as a tomato, for when he decided to let the more perverted side of him show, it was directed at her.

Kagome sat in the shade of a tree just outside kaede's village thinking over everything. The jar at her neck contained the nearly whole shikon jewel, minus the few shards that naraku possesed. That was the reason she sat alone thinking. Everone had worked together to come up with a plan to take down Naraku once and for all and, after years of blood, sweat, and tears, complete the jewel once again. Her mind wandered to the members of the group.

Inuyasha, her obnoxious best friend.

Sango, her sister in all but blood.

Miroku, the pervert with a great heart.

Shippo, the son who found her.

Rin, the sweetest little girl she has ever met.

Jaken, the annoying but loyal toad.

And last but not least, Sesshomaru. It was him who made her mind whirl. Over the past year she has gotten to know the stoic demon lord, and had been on the recieving end of his oddly perverse nature. She cared about, more than she has for anyone else. But alas she was human and knew he would never truly feel for her the way she did him. Her eyes wandered to the bottom of the hill where shippo and rin were chasing kirara. She smiled to herself as she watched them laugh, youn and carefree.

"Whats up with you?"

She was slightly startled by the voice but looked up to see inuyasha squating on one of the branches above her.

"Oh nothing just lost in my head." She looked at the children again and leaned back against the tree. Inuyasha dropped down and sat beside her.

"Cut the crap I know you better than that. So whats going on." He pinned her with a look that said he would push until she talked. She let out a deep sigh.

"I think...I might have fallen for your brother."

His eyebrows shot up.

"Sesshomaru?"

She nodded. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Eh you could have fallen for worse."

This time her brows shot up.

"What?"

It was true the brothers had smoothed out some of there issues... somewhat. But she expected a diffrent reaction than this.

"Hey im not saying hes great 'cause he still a bastard, but it seems like he likes ya too. And at least he would be able to protect ya if im not around to do it."

"Hey im not completely deffenceless."

"I didnt say that but you sure do seem to get into alot of trouble."

She turned her head away and huffed. Kagome realized she over looked what he said to her.

"You and I both know he doesnt like humans, why would you think he likes me."

"If really hated them, why would he keep rin around? He even has been trying to get along with me. Just think about. Anyways kaede wanted me to tell you foods almost ready."

She watched as inuyasha stood to dust himself off and make his way back into the village. After a few more moments of letting it all roll around her head she got up to make her way back, gathering the kids on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru wathed as the miko walked back to gather the childeren for dinner pondering the words he had over heard her say to his brother. He was indeed intrested in her, he would have thought that it was clear withthe way he would openly tease her. Apparently it had not been enough to show her what his intentions were. He had been intrested her since the begining when she pulled his fathers fang from the grave. At first it was annoyance at the fact a mear human had pulled the sword he was unable to. Then it change to curiosity that grew with every encounter with her group. She was inteligent, kind, loyal, and strong willed, things he found were quite sttractive. The curiousty grew to intrest then to affection as he joined and traveled with her tachi. Yes he wanted her, and he would make sure she knew it. With that thought he moved to join the rest for their meal, planning out the perfect way to make his intentions known to her.

Everyone was sitting in the hut eating and chatting with each other, oblivious to the looks that kagome and sesshomaru would send towards one another when they thought the other was not looking. it was oblivous to almost everyone. Rin and shippo watched as there respective parents looked at each other. Rin looked over to shippo who gave her a mischivious grin.

"Do you think they know?" She asked the fox.

"No but I have an idea. You wanna help me?"

Rin smiled as she nodded and the two whispered back and forth planning. Inuyasha saw them and knew exactly what they were doing. He smirked thinking that its going to be entertaining wathing how it all played out.

The next day the children cornered sango, miroku, and inuyasha and told them of there plan asking them to help. The three quickly agreed to play along. With the plan in motion shippo ran to find kagome as rin went to sesshomaru.

"Momma momma!"

Kagome held out her arms and the kit jumped into them with practiced ease.

"Whats up shippo?"

"Will you come play tag with us? We already asked everyone else and they said they would play too! Please?"

"Sure!"

She set him down and he took her hand and dragged her behind him to the others.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Rin walked up to her adoptive father and lightly tugger on his pants. The silver haired yokai looked down to his ward.

"What is it rin?"

"Woud sesshomaru-sama play tag with us?"

She gave him her best puppy dog eyes in hopes that he would agree. He was about to say no when a thought came to him that this may work in his favor. He nodded to the girl and she beamed at him. He followed as she skipped to the group.

Soon all of them with standing at the edge of inuyasha forrest, shippo and rin laughing as they ran ahead of everyone.

"Okay rin will be it first!" The little girl said and the others smiled and scattered 'trying' not to be tagged. Rin tagged shippo, shippo tagged miroku, miroku tagged sango (who quickly hit him for groping her), and sango tagged inuyasha. The plan was for inuyasha to get sesshomaru which was pretty easy as he had barley moved the whole game. Inuyasha ran up to his brother hitting him in the arm, yelling your it, them hightailed it out of there, along with everyone else. The only person who was left was kagome. She looked around as all her friends dissapeared then to sesshomaru. She froze. His eyes were watching her and she could see that they were particularly heated. It made her stomach tighten in a wonderful way. His eyes dragged down her form taking in everything before meeting her eyes once more. This time there was no mistaking the look he gave her. He wanted her. Sesshomaru's lip curled up on one side giving him a devious look, it made her heart just.

"Run."

Her eyes widened a fraction before she turned tail and did just that. She ran through the trees further into the forest, adrenalin and anticipation running through her body. She chanced a glance behind her and didnt see him.

"Over here miko."

His breath brushed over her neck from the right and she wrenched her head to look over where it came from but still saw nothing.

"Im over here."

This time it was on her left. She kept running and looking whenever she heard his voice. She skidded to a halt when he appeared in front of her. Standing still her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. The motion caught his attention and he once again let his eyes wander her body. Kagome felt her arousal come on as she watched his eyes turn to molten amber with his inspection. The adrenalin in her body only hightened it. Slowly he took a step towards her and she stepped back. Another step and another before her back hit a tree and she was cornered and he continued his advances on her. He was stalking her like a hunter stalking prey and it thrilled her. He stepped up until he was a breath away from her, close enough to feel the heat coming from hs body. He lifted a clawed hand to take a strand of raven hair that had fallen in her face in his fingers.

"This one had thought he had made his intentions clear little miko but from what you told my brother yesterday it seems i was mistaken."

"Your intentions?"

Her voice was quiet and her breathlessness had nothing to do with running. He released her hair and moved forward again so his body was pressing lightly into hers.

"This sesshomaru intends to claim you." His hand moved to run a finger along her jaw.

"And claim you i will, in mind, body, and soul."

She gulped as heat shot through her with his words. She was thrilled that he wanted her and the fact that he had her pressed between a tree and his body was making any coherant thought almost impossible.

"But im human I thought you didnt like humans."

"You are no normal human, miko. You posess more strength, courage, grace, loyalty, and kindness than any other I have met. This ones beast has been calling for you for sometime now, and I intend to give it what it wants unless you have some protest on the matter."

Words where caught in her throat so she slowly shook her head. With this his devilish smirk returned and he pressed fully into her, the bark from the tree scraping her back in a not so unpleasent way.

All of her remaining cohernt though flew away as he leaned down to press his mouth to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

If it weren't for sesshomaru's body pressing her firmly to the tree, kagome was sure she would have dropped as her knees seemed to turn to jelly. His hands found purchase on her hip and hers move up to his neck and into his silver hair. His mouth slanted over hers pushing to deepen the kiss and she gave letting his tongue explore her own. Her fingers tugged lightly on his hair pulling a growl from the daiyokai, turning the kiss more urgent. His hands moved to the hem of her shirt and slowly worked up the smooth skin of her sides. The feeling made her gasp and he moved his mouth to her neck, biting it then soothing it with his tongue, and her head fell back giving him better access. One of her hands moved to dig her nails in his shoulder as his had made their way to her breast under her shirt.

With a growl he decided the shirt was in the way and quickly rid her of the offending cloth. She blushed lightly as he looked at her, as she had decided to forgo a bra today but didn't have much time to think on it as he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up higher. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist to support herself. He leaned in to kiss her again, with more hunger than before, as his hands molded themselves to her breasts. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his fingers brush one of her pert nipples. His mouth made a trail from hers, along her jaw, and down her neck. She moaned again, louder this time, when his mouth closed over one of the buds. Her fingers tugged on his hair as if to hold him to her better and her back arched. His hands ran lightly down her side until he came to the legs wrapped around his waist. As his mouth switched to the other breast her ground his hips into her hers, pulling more throaty moans from her.

She wanted to beg him, tell him to give her more, but words couldn't seem to form. He seemed to know without them anyways as he kissed her once again as he eased her legs down until her feet were planted on the ground. He pulled away to look at her, taking in the clouded look in her eyes, and could smell her arousal. Keeping his eyes locked with hers he slowly moved down her body till he was kneeling in front of her. His fingers hooked the edge of her skirt sliding it with her underwear down her legs. Her scent hit him hard without the clothing blocking it and it made his head swim as if he were drunk. He lifted her left leg up placing it over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru nipped at the skin of her inner thigh working his was slowly toward her core. She whimpered willing him to move quicker, need over-riding her senses. Painfully slow his mouth traveled closer and closer to where she wanted, no needed, it the most. She nearly screamed when his mouth finally found her folds, softly licking and sucking. He let his tongue brush the bundle of nerves and he felt her shiver. Bringing a hand up he carefully eased a finger into her, marveling at how tight she was. Kagome's head fell back once more, eyes shut as the feelings from what he was doing to her took over. Sesshomaru glanced up to see her head back, eyes closed and chest heaving. He added another finger stretching her, enjoying the sound of her pleasured moans. his fingers pumped in and out as his mouth worked her clit. She could feel the knot wind tighter and tighter in painfully pleasureful way. He knew she was close and wanted to watch as she came undone for the first time. His fingers pumped fasted, his tongue moving quick and finally white burst from behind closed eyes and her mouth fell open in a soundless scream. He moved quick removing his own clothing and laid her down on mokamoka. She saw him hovering over her as she came down and gave him a smile. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders grabbing his hair to pull him in for another kiss. He gladly complied leaning down to her and letting his naked body mold to hers. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his erection brush against her and couldn't help arching her hips to his, causing him to growl. Bracing on one arm he used the other to place himself at her entrance, rubbing the tip along her folds in a teasing way and looked to see if she had any apprehension.

She smiled again telling him she was ready. He kissed her hard as he entered her in one thrust. He held fast letting her adjust to him. It stung a bit but nothing like the horror stories she heard and wiggled a bit. He growled and swooped in to graze his teeth on her pulse point. He appreciative moan and the movement of her hips let him know she was ready. He pulled until he was almost completely free of her before quickly thrusting back in. She gasped then moaned, dragging her nails up his back. He grabbed one of her hips and repeated the movement. It quickly turned from slow steady thrust to deep fast ones, causing her to dig her nails into his back, pull his hair, bite, and thrash her head from side to side. He could tell she was getting close again. Wrapping an arm her waist he sat up so that she was sitting in his lap. She grabbed his shoulders to brace her self and followed his lead as he used the arm around her waist to lift her up and slam her down on his shaft. He was able to get deeper in this new position bring him and kagome to the edge. Sesshomaru fisted his hand in her hair tugging it to expose his neck. He bit her pulse marking her just as the both peaked. She screamed his name as she felt him explode inside her pumping a few last times as they both slowly cam down from the high. He turned and laid down letting kagome drape over his chest, not separating from her. She braced a hand on his chest and kissed him before letting her head rest next to her hand.

"Rest now." He said watching as her eyes drifted shut while he ran a hand through her tangled locks.

"I love you." She smiled.

"And I you my mate."

* * *

Welp this is the end! It was only supposed to be a two shot but it turned into a three shot. I wrote this out of frustration of not being able to move past the blocks on my other stories *Le Sigh* I wonder if ill ever finish those. Anyways hope y'all enjoyed this it was fun to write and I know it's not the greatest but hey whatever if even a few people like it im satisfied! Till the next story my lovelies!


End file.
